Skin
by ScarlettMourning
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are lovers, but what will Naruto do when he learns Sasuke's fetish? Will Naruto's plan to show the raven up backfire? Find out in this juicy fanfic that will definitely get your pants wet.


Hey everyone! So here it is, my second fanfic! This ones a sasunaru…a very wet sasunaru if ya know what I mean *wink wink * haha anyways R&R and enjoy! –S

Skin

"Are you crazy!" Kiba dropped his cellphone to the ground, eyes wide in shock, next to him a pink haired Sakura was choking on her coffee. Naruto knew this would be their reaction and so he had prepared himself, but even so he couldn't help the bead of sweat to form on his forehead.

"Are you serious Naruto?" Sakura held a hand to her chest, still in a fit of coughing.

"Y-yeah?" he said scratching the back oh his yellow head. Kiba slowly picked his phone off of the marble floor. The three friends had gotten together at their favorite coffee shop since Naruto had texted them earlier saying that he had something important to tell them.

"You don't sound confident…Oh god he's hesitating! He's nervous!" Kiba had resulted in pulling on his hair so hard that it looked painful. His voice so loud that some of the people in the café turned to glare at them. Naruto laughed nervously, okay so maybe he hadn't really thought this through but he just wanted to show that bastard up so bad that he did it even before thinking!

**Eight hours earlier**

Naruto let out a loud and rather lustful moan causing the man above him to graze his teeth over the soft flesh. His dark hair tickling Naruto's nose as he sucked abusively on the poor blonde's neck. Sasuke withdrew his head, but not before giving one last almost painful suck. He observed his handiwork, the large hickey already turning a deep purple.

He broke free from Naruto's death grip, by prying the blonde's arms from his neck. He sat up as best he could with Naruto's legs clamped around waist. The way his cute little blonde would cling to him as if he was hanging on for dear life was so adorable. That was just one of the many things Sasuke loved about his crazy dobe. Sasuke bent down again and dragged his tongue down his lovers abdomen, making sure to suck on his pert nipples.

Naruto let out another long moan, feeling Sasuke's member twitch in response. Naruto loved it when Sasuke would purposely set the alarm clock to sound an hour earlier than needed. That meant that the two could do this for a whole hour right after they wake, their morning intercourses always jumpstarted them into the day with a smile on their faces.

But Naruto had a hunch, ever since their first time having sex, and even before then now that Naruto thinks about it, Sasuke had always had a weird way of sucking on him. And not just in the blowjob kind of way, even when they first started dating before they'd gotten to the sex part, Sasuke had always had a way of leaning over and sucking on the skin right under his ear. Or when he wore a V-neck shirt the first thing Sasuke would do is pull his shirt back some and suck on his collarbone. Even now as Sasuke is slowly thrusting into him, riding out their orgasms, Naruto breathlessly asks him the question that's been on his mind for some time now.

"S-Sasuke?" the raven hums in acknowledgement his head resting on Naruto's chest. "Why are you always sucking on me?" Sasuke sits up again, Naruto's legs falling from his waist. They both turn their heads and look at the large mirror connected to their dresser beside the bed. As if to prove Naruto's point, by using the reflection of themselves he could clearly see the series of dark hickeys that were spread all across his abdomen, but it didn't stop there as several were spotted on his arms, neck, the inside of his thighs and on his calves.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke with a halfhearted glare, Sasuke just smirked. "Aren't owners supposed to put their mark on their possession?" Naruto crossed his arms over his bare chest at the bastard's smug reply. Sasuke's expression softened a bit, but his tone of voice became noticeably possessive sounding. He lifted up Naruto's tanned leg and kissed the inside of his knee. "Your skin is so soft and smooth, I can't help but want to kiss it." He took Naruto's other leg and kissed behind its knee. Naruto gasped from the sensation and realization,

"Oh my glob, you have a fetish." Sasuke froze, dropping Naruto's leg he glared at the small boy beneath him.

"So what? Everything of you belongs to me, if you ever did anything to your skin…" Sasuke's threat trailed off, but the intensity of his glare only heightened when Naruto gave him a smirk.

Sure he kind of liked how possessive Sasuke was, but honestly sometimes it could be annoying, I mean he's actually threatening him. A few minutes later the two had a shower, breakfast, exchanged a kiss and Sasuke left for work not to return until six o'clock. Naruto had begun to wash the dishes from their breakfast when he started thinking of a way to jerk Sasuke's chain. He thought that the bastard needed a lesson; he was allowed to be possessive of Naruto just not to the point of threats. Naruto was still his own man, he didn't really want to be completely claimed by someone, his wild streak wouldn't allow that. And then it hit him. It was the most brilliant idea he had ever had, although little did he know how much disaster it would cause him.

**Present**

"We-well, let's see it." Sakura bit her lower lip, her brow creased with worry. Kiba tapped his feet and his hands fumbled with the saltshaker, Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched Kiba poor salt into his coffee. Obviously his friends were more nervous than he was, and it wasn't helping the ball of panic in Naruto's own gut.

"Yeah, let's see the damage." Kiba laughed awkwardly. Naruto hesitated but then he brushed the hair away from his left ear and turned his head sideways. There, in the spot right behind his ear was a small blue star forever tattooed onto his skin. The two friends leaned across the table to get a better look, Sakura brushed her finger over the small star.

"It's not that bad, maybe he won't notice." Sakura said.

"Are you an idiot? This is Sasuke we're dealing with here, Mr. Skinobsession, he'll definitely notice!"

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto sighed, what did he expect? His brunette friend was just an idiot as he is, the man doesn't know the definition of optimistic. "….."

"What?" Sakura said after noticing Naruto's silence.

"T-that's not all there is." Naruto stood up and lifted his shirt to reveal a silver tree lined up his left side. The roots of the tree started at his hip and the top limbs ended just beneath his armpit. The limbs of the tree, however, snaked all over his side, one even twirled around his left nipple to emphasize the silver bead pierced through the pink bud.

Both the friends' jaws dropped, and Kiba threw his arms into the air as if to admit defeat. "Sorry man, but you're dead. Who knows what he's going to do to you!"

"Yeah, sorry Naruto but you're on your own." Sakura placed a soothing hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked at him sympathetically. "Sasuke might think we made you get the tattoos so it's better if we're not around for a while." Naruto nodded understandingly. He parted with his friends outside the coffee shop and they left in different directions. Naruto decided he'd better head home and prepare himself for Sasuke's wrath.

He tucked his scarf under his neck as he thought of a plan to butter his possessive lover up. By the time he reached their apartment he knew just what to do. He'd cook Sasuke's favorite meal, then they'd watch a movie. He knew how Sasuke liked it when he'd snuggle up next to him during a movie. Then, after Sasuke took him to their room, he'd drop the bomb. Hopefully he wont be so mad, but he knew he couldn't count on it.

Once Naruto got inside he changed into one of Sasuke's sweat shirts. Compared to Sasuke Naruto had a smaller, thinner frame. Whenever he'd put on one of Sasuke's shirts it'd almost look like a very short dress on Naruto. And of course he knew how much Sasuke got turned on seeing Naruto wearing his clothes.

Said blonde was so engrossed in his cooking that he didn't even hear his lover enter the kitchen. Sasuke's arms snaked around Naruto's waist causing Naruto to shriek and drop the wooden spoon in his hand. Sasuke chuckled and kissed the back of Naruto's neck. "S-Sasuke," Naruto gasped feeling Sasuke's slippery tongue slide up the nape of his neck. "I-I didn't hear you come in." Sasuke chuckled at the cute reactions of his lover and began kissing his way towards Naruto's left ear.

Naruto jerked out of Sasuke's hold, panting heavily, his hands gripping the edge of the counter. "I barely did anything and your already gasping for breath." Sasuke's cocky smile spread across his porcelain face. Naruto gulped, he wanted to do it with Sasuke…no, wait there are bigger issues at hand here. Shaking his head clear Naruto picked up the spoon and washed it off.

"Stupid Sasuke, if the stew burns it's your fault. And to think I was making this especially for you." Naruto stepped back in front of the stove and butt bumped Sasuke. "Go change, then we'll eat." Sasuke was all too happy about this; he ran off to their room and quickly changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. Seeing his little blonde in one of his sweatshirts always got him horny, and he was even making his favorite meal. Tonight was going to be a good night.

Naruto and Sasuke ate in peace, though Naruto was actually panicking on the inside. Naruto asked how Sasuke's day at work was and he replied that it had gone well, besides the fact that he'd found his coworkers Shikamaru sleeping in a corner and Choji eating at his desk which was covered in food from the now empty vending machines. Naruto had laughed, it was just like those guys to do those things; after all they'd all gone to high school together so it wasn't any surprise to him.

After dinner Naruto cleared the table and began washing the dishes while Sasuke turned on the tv and listened to the news. It was about five minutes later when Naruto couldn't hear the tv anymore, then once again two arms snaked around his waist. "Sasuke wait, I'm not done." Sasuke reached a hand around and turned off the faucet.

"You are now, c'mon I can't wait any longer."

"W-Why don't we watch a movie first?" Naruto spun out of Sasuke's hold and darted towards the tv. Sasuke lunged forward and grabbed his wrist slamming their bodies together and causing Naruto to gasp. Sasuke's hands went up Naruto's shirt and felt around, but suddenly he caught a glimpse of something. He thought he saw something beneath the shirt, nah it was probably nothing. But then he saw how Naruto's eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his lip. Sasuke grabbed the sweatshirt and lifted it over Naruto's head. Sasuke's eyes went wide.

Some sort of absurd markings were imprinted on his lover's side. He looked at Naruto, his nose flaring and jaw locked. Naruto looked as if he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole, his face looked green and he was hunched over grasping his naked shoulders. "S-S-Sorry." His voice was barely audible.

"Why?" Naruto shrunk back at Sasuke's loud demanding voice.

"I-I just d-didn't really like h-how you acted like you could do w-whatever you wanted with me." Naruto's words only angered the raven more, "Y-You always leave hickeys all over me and it g-gets annoying." There was a long stretched silence before Sasuke took two long strides to Naruto, threw him over his shoulder and stomped off towards the bedroom. He slammed the door closed and threw Naruto on the bed non-too gently. Sasuke sat on top Naruto's groin but not in a sexy way, his heavy weight actually made it kind of painful for Naruto who whimpered knowing he was completely under the mercy of his dominant lover.

Sasuke examined Naruto's new tattoo thoroughly, he traced each tree limb with his finger and circled around his left nipple and tapped the little bead that was pierced there. He looked Naruto dead in the eyes, "You don't like me putting my mark on you?" Naruto shook his head, he was trembling all over.

"I-It's not that, I just don't want t-to be owned." Sasuke's nostrils flared again, he leaned down, their faces so close their noses were almost touching.

"Naruto," Naruto was surprised at how soft Sasuke's voice had become. "You are everything to me, so of course I want all of you. I don't own you, but I do want to monopolize all of you. If you were scared you should have told me instead of doing this." Sasuke gestured towards Naruto's tattoo on his side. Naruto smiled; maybe he was over reacting a bit. All that talk about owning him is probably just Sasuke's way of saying how much he loves him.

Sasuke raised Naruto's arm and kissed the trunk of the tree, "It's actually kind of sexy."

"Really?" Naruto brushed the hair away from his ear and turned his head, "Cause that's not all." Sasuke stared at the little star before an evil glint shimmered in his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to push the bastard off of him, but Sasuke was too heavy. A deep rumbling sound could be heard from within Sasuke's chest, it made it's way to the surface as a dark chuckle of evil desire. Naruto screeched and flailed around dramatically, though he wasn't really trying to get away. Sasuke bent and gabbed his belt off the ground from where he left it when he was changing, and tied it around the blonde's thin wrists. By now Naruto was giddy with excitement, not seeming to care at all that his wrists were bound above his head. Though he was a bit confused as to why Sasuke didn't tie him to the headboard. But the thought soon left him as his tall, dark, handsome lover was now roughly removing his pants and boxers from his waist. Once the annoying garments were discarded Sasuke bent Naruto's legs back so his ass was sticking up high displaying a nice patch of hickeys still dark from this morning. Licking his lips and staring rather hungrily Sasuke dove his tongue into his blonde.

Naruto cried out in glee, his lover's tongue was so hot and moist, and his ass was way too sensitive. He felt it every time Sasuke's tongue would rub up against his inner walls and he would cry out every time the wicked organ would prod against his prostate. As Sasuke continued to eat his lover from the inside out he placed his hand on the whimpering blonde's dick, pumping and teasing the slit as his tongue lavished him.

Naruto didn't know what to think, his toes began to curl and his vision was spotted with white, his pants became light and fast as he ground his hips into Sasuke's mouth. And then right when he was teetering on the edge with his back lifted off the bed and his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open and panting for air, the pleasure was gone. Sasuke sat back, his wet lips smirking, and his eyes dark.

Blushing from his ears to his neck, Naruto lowered his legs and looked at Sasuke with a pout set on his face. Sasuke chuckled and spread Naruto's legs with his hands. He rubbed the tip of his clothed member against Naruto's entrance. Gasping, it was only then that Naruto noticed the huge tent in Sasuke's sweat pants. "Don't you want something a little more filling than my tongue?" Sasuke's voice was low and husky; his breathe fanning over Naruto's red face. Naruto was so shaken with wanting, he wanted more pleasure and he knew that only Sasuke could give it to him, he nodded his head.

Sasuke trailed his hand down Naruto's tattooed side and kissed his pierced nipple. Then he sat back and removed his sweat pants which were damp from pre cum. Naruto stared openly at Sasuke's dick which was an angry red and more swollen than he'd ever seen it before. Sasuke raised Naruto's shaking legs onto his shoulders, and then he stuck his head through Naruto's arms that were bound together by the wrist. Naruto was fully secured onto Sasuke, no matter how wild they might get, one thing's for sure Naruto wasn't going anywhere.

Sasuke gave no warning to the blonde beneath him, he thrust himself so hard into Naruto that even he had to bite back the pleasurable pain. Naruto was so tight around his aching need that Sasuke's lip began to bleed from him biting it. Naruto had tears welling in his eyes but that was more from the pleasure than the pain. He gasped out and gripped Sasuke more tightly, "Sas- I need…you!" Sasuke growled in response and pulled almost all the way out slamming back in so hard Naruto's butt cheeks were turning red. Sasuke pounded into him over and over, acting like an animal in heat. The bed creaked loudly beneath them. Naruto couldn't even scream, the pleasure racking through with every powerful thrust was too much, all he could do was hang on.

Sasuke glanced down at his lover, who had drool dripping down his chin, his cheeks bright red, his hair tousled, and tears in his eyes. Sasuke couldn't help himself; the sight of his lover in so much ecstasy was just the right push to send him into wild beast mode. He grabbed Naruto's sides and slammed into him even harder and faster, angling just right that his ever-ferocious thrusts hit Naruto's prostate dead on. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, his nails digging into Sasuke's neck, his legs clamped around his back as Sasuke nailed into him without mercy. The bed was slamming against the wall with each powerful thrust, for a fleeting moment Naruto wondered if the bed was going to break, but he soon forgot the thought when Sasuke's hand grabbed at his dick. Sasuke began pumping him hard and fast; Naruto lost all sense of rationality then. He only focused on the pleasure building so fast and hard inside of him, his toes curled and his knuckles white as he was brutally done in by his dominant lover.

Sasuke never felt Naruto so tight, if it wasn't for Naruto's and his semen that wetted him down he wouldn't be able to move at all. The pleasure was so intense it was almost painful as Sasuke searched for his release. He was so close he began gasping out and grunting and groaning, which was weird considering how he's usually silent during sex. Sasuke wanted to make sure to come together with Naruto, so he sought Naruto's most sensitive spot. Sasuke latched his lips over the star behind Naruto's ear and sucked hard. Below him Naruto screamed and thrashed around as he came all over both their chests. At the same time Sasuke released inside Naruto with a low moan. He filled Naruto to the brim his seed overflowing out of him and onto their thighs. Sasuke thrust shallowly, riding out their orgasms as he shoots the last bit of his semen. He releases Naruto's bound wrists and drops the belt to the floor. Pulling Naruto onto his chest, they both fall into a deep sleep spent from their activities. They remained connected throughout the night and it wasn't until morning that Sasuke pulled out of his cute blonde and kissed his neck sure to leave a bright red hickey, before going to work.

The End…

**Well what do you think? If you like this then check out my other fanfic, it's a Zoro and Luffy pairing! If you have any requests for pairing then you can send me a message or leave it in the comments! I'm thinking of doing a long series, like ten chapters long, I just don't know who I should do it about! That's where you guys can help me out! I know a lot of animes so don't be shy about requests! **

**Thanks and see ya guys later! -S**


End file.
